1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treadmill, and more particularly, to an anti-drift mechanism for a treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a common fitness apparatus, the treadmill includes a front roller and a rear roller, which are mounted to a front end and a rear end of a support frame separately, an endless belt wound around the front and rear rollers, and a motor for driving rotation of the front roller to further drive the endless belt for circulatory rotation. In this way, the user can run on the endless belt for exercise and fitness.
In the process of operation, the endless belt is subject to drift toward one side because of the material it is made of and the junctions thereof in the process of its production. To improve this problem, most of the treadmills each have had an anti-drift mechanism so far for adjusting the position of the endless belt in time. However, to comply with the requirements of different users, some treadmills are equipped with a servomotor each for driving counterrotation of the endless belt to allow the user to walk backward on the endless belt in counterrotation to train the sense of equilibrium and different portions of muscles. However, the endless belt in counterrotation may be still subject to drift resulting from the same factor indicated above, but the anti-drift mechanism fails to calibrate the drift taking place in the process of the counterrotation of the endless belt, so the calibration of the endless belt becomes more difficult.